The Flour Child
by Reeves3
Summary: Team RWBY along with their fellow second years are taking part in the 'flour child' experiment but what happens when Yang stumbles across an abandoned baby? Bumbleby and White Rose pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: This idea has been in my mind since Volume 1 finished and I figured after all this time that now would be a good time to write it just before the start of Volume 2. **

**I've probably written about 15,000 words in a week and this story still isn't finished but I really wanted to get the first chapter up.**

**So I hope you readers enjoy it and leave a review to let me know. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**A Chance Meeting**

"All second year students please gather in the amphitheatre after your final class today, thank you." Glynda Goodwitch's strict voice echoed out from the speakers placed around Beacon Academy.

In their Grimm Studies class murmurs started up in the room from the students at the announcement until Professor Port called for silence and the humming quietened down. Carrying on with his lecture Yang waited until the Professor started going off on one of his rambles of his glory days before nudging her little sister.

"What do you think is going on?"

Sixteen year old Ruby lifted her head from doodling on her paper to look up at her older sister and leaned across in her direction slightly. "I have no idea. It's the end of the school hours so there aren't any battles scheduled. Although Nora did say she was expecting a pancake eating contest to happen soon but I think that was in one of her dreams."

Yang nodded. "Most definitely because didn't she say everyone else in the competition were sloths?"

Ruby grinned and struggled to stifled a chuckle which caught Weiss's attention as she sat in the seat on the other side of her girlfriend.

"Will you two pay attention?" Weiss hissed crossly, her pen poised over her notes in a delicate grasp.

Ruby's grin quickly vanished as she snapped to attention. "Of course Weiss."

Rolling her lilac eyes Yang leaned back in her chair but not before muttering for the couple to hear. "Wow, only dating for two months and already she has you wrapped around your little finger Rubes."

This earned her an icy glare from Weiss and a small kick in the shin from Ruby as the pair's cheeks tinged pink. Yang grinned from ear to ear and lifted her arms to bring them behind her so she could rest her head in her joined hands. Her attention was quickly drawn to the person sitting to her right silhouetted by the light of the afternoon sun shining through the arched windows. Blake's black tresses framed her face, from the golden glint in her eyes, the slight upturn on her nose and to her teeth gently biting her lower lip as she read her textbook. All the while her deep purple almost black faunus cat ears at the top of her head perked and twisted towards the sound of Professor Port as he continued his story listening intently.

Blake caught her eye and having not missed any of the interaction between the rest of her three teammates she closed her book and turned to look at Yang arching a slim eyebrow in question.

"Must you tease them all the time?" She whispered.

"What are big sisters for?" Yang replied. Blake rolled her eyes at her girlfriend of eight months but the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

A loud chime from the clock tower out in the courtyard rang out signalling the end of class and students quickly began exiting the classrooms. Team RWBY packed up their things as Professor Port dismissed them and began making their way to the main auditorium along with the rest of the second years.

Filing into the vast assembly hall Team RWBY quickly spotted Team JNPR at the front of the stage because of Nora jumping up and down on the spot. Heading towards their friends they were quick to greet each other and find out what had got Nora so excited.

"Look at all the flour! I told you it was a pancake eating contest!" She squealed, delightedly.

Turning their attention to the stage they saw a table placed on it where sacks of flour piled up in a jumbled pyramid and alongside that were notebooks and binders. The two teams, besides Nora, shared cautious glances worried that she might be right.

After the last student entered the amphitheatre Professor Goodwitch appeared from the shadows at the back of the stage and approached the microphone. Her presences alone was enough to immediately quieten the students from their talkative buzz that had filled the room like a swarm of bees.

"Thank you all for arriving after short notice and you'll be pleased to know I shall not keep you here for long. Now the reason as to why I've called you all here is because for the next week you shall be taking part in the flour child experiment."

Noise from the students rose right away after this announcement as though a volcano had erupted. Some students were voicing their confusion, some their excitement and others their annoyance and complete utter disinterest in the project.

A crack sounded out from Professor Goodwitch's whip and everyone quickly fell silent again. "Every second year has taken part in this assignment and your year won't an exception. You will get into partners in your teams and have one sack of flour between you. Your instructions are in the binders supplied on the desk and you will keep a record in the notebook provided. All of your teachers will be monitoring your care for the baby as you will be taking your child to all your lessons. Next Monday after your last class you shall all report back here for your grades. Now can each pair come up and collect their child and a notepad and binder. The assignment will begin the moment you leave this room."

"Well this is an enormous waste of time," Weiss expressed, as they shuffled over to get in line to collect their flour child.

"Not completely, half the people in this room very well may end up becoming parents one day, this will be good practice." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yes but we learn parenting the moment we realise we're expecting a child. Right now in our lives we should still be training to become huntresses and huntsmen!"

Ruby gave Weiss a soft smile. "We're still doing that Weiss. This is just a side project and plus it might be fun."

Weiss gave a small _'hmph'_ that indicated Ruby could be right but she wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

"So this project?" Jaune spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't actually mean the 'parents' are real couples, right?" He quickly glanced at Pyrrha and noticed she was gazing at him and the pair both looked in opposite directions. It was pretty obvious between the two teams that there was something between them, they had known that since their first year and first semester, but Jaune and Pyrrha continued to skirt around the issue.

"No Jaune it doesn't. Nora and I are only best friends but will be working on this project together." The same could be said for Lie Ren and Nora.

"O-Oh good," said Jaune, pretending to sound relived yet failing to completely disguise the disappointment in his voice.

Shuffling down the queue Yang and Blake headed up on to the stage where Yang quickly selected a sack of flour and Blake picked up the paperwork. A few minutes later Ruby and Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha and Nora and Lie Ren joined them and they made their way back to their dormitory rooms carrying on with their discussion. Arriving at the corridor the two teams split up into their separate rooms saying they'll catch up later for dinner.

Dumping her school bag on the floor by Weiss's bed Ruby headed straight for her makeshift hammock with their flour baby and cuddled up with it ready to go to sleep.

"Don't you dare take a nap we've got work to do!" Weiss scolded, perching herself at the edge of her bed lining out all the paperwork perfectly. Blake entered the room with her nose buried in folder already taking in every bit of information from the instructions.

"But when babies nap so should the mom to catch up with sleep," Ruby mumbled. Weiss rolled her eyes and Yang laughed as she playfully tossed the sack of flour in the air and caught it.

"She has a point."

"Quiet you," Weiss snipped.

Yang raised her arms and shrugged nonchalant not bothered at all by the heiresses words however in doing so she momentarily forgot she was still playing with the sack of flour. She quickly realised her mistake when there was an unmistakeable sound of a **'thud'** followed by _'rip'_ and a large cloud of flour rising from the floor.

There was silence in the room until the flour cleared in the air making it possible to see the destroyed bag of flour with its contents spilled around it. Ruby had sat up in her bed, holding her baby close, with a gaping mouth, Weiss's eyebrows had disappeared up into her hairline while Blake's were down in a frown as she glared at Yang who had her hands clasped and crossed over her mouth.

"Congratulations you just murdered your child," said Weiss, breaking the silence.

"Yang!" Blake shouted. "We've just failed the project in under five minutes!"

Tearing her eyes away from her accident Yang had a frenzied yet determined look on her face as an idea started to race through her head.

"Relax, what Goodwitch doesn't know won't hurt so if you guys clean this up I'll run into town and buy a new bag from the supermarket and it'll be our little secret," she suggested.

"But-," Ruby started.

Yang was already running out the room as she shouted. "It'll be our little secret!"

Sprinting out the building like a fired cannonball Yang rushed away from the school and quickly took the path that led down to the town of Vale. Her sprint soon turned to a jog to save on energy even though the boiling sun in the sky was enough to keep her batteries charged. Her stomach twisted with guilt, not had she just killed her fake child but she had cost Blake the assignment too and failing school work, Yang knew, wasn't something Blake liked. It made Yang determined to correct her mistake no matter what just to make Blake happy.

Arriving in town fifteen minutes later Yang slowed her pace to a walk as she headed to the supermarket. Inside the store people were walking about pushing trolley's and carrying baskets as they did their shopping but Yang made her way through the crowds and found the aisle that contained all sorts of cooking needs. It didn't take too long to find the right brand of flour and soon Yang was paying for it at the till along with a bottle of water to quench her thirst from her jog.

With her mission complete Yang let out a large sigh of relief and began a leisurely stroll back to Beacon. Her path took her under a nice shaded area from the overgrown trees standing tall on either side where birds sang in the branches above. A small river gushed just behind the wall of trees to the left side that flowed in its embedded channel moving with and against the earth. As Yang started to cross the little cobblestone bridge an entirely different sound broke the birdsong.

A cry.

Pausing in her tracks Yang looked around with her brow creasing yet saw no one nearby.

"Hello?" She called out.

Another cry, louder this time, coming from below the bridge. Quickly scanning the area for a safe route down Yang scaled down a small slope of grass and stopped just in front of the stream. Looking under the bridge Yang quickly found the source of the crying and her heart dropped to her stomach. Rushing into the water, not caring that her boots got wet, Yang approached the wicker basket where a baby lay crying inside.

It's arms and legs had come free from its blanket and its face scrunched up as it continued to cry and fuss. Another feature Yang noticed immediately were the two tiger ears sprouting from the top of the baby's head where soft black hair was growing.

"Hey," Yang cooed softly, reaching down to wrap the baby back up. At Yang's touch the baby opened its eyes, revealing orange orbs like a setting sun, and ceased its crying.

"Who's left you here, ey? Where's your mummy and daddy? Damn you're freezing cold, how long have you been out here? Come on, let's take you somewhere safe."

Carefully picking up the abandoned basket by the side of the water Yang made her way back up on the footpath carrying the baby and her bag from the supermarket. Heading back towards the town Yang walked as fast as she could to the hospital. She held the basket close to her trying to keep the baby from screaming by making giving reassuring sounds but she was futile in her attempts as the baby continued to cry. She brought a hand up instead and let the baby grab her finger where she felt it was still icy cold. Unknowingly she activated her semblance slightly and started passing some heat to the baby's cold body.

The hospital came into her line of vision after ten minutes of speed walking and taking shortcuts through back alleys. Passing through the automatic doors Yang quickly approached the reception desk.

"Hi," greeted Yang, quickly, to get the receptionists attention, her words came out in a rush. "I've just found this baby in the woods and it won't stop crying. Is there anyone who can take a look at him...her? I don't know. The small thing is so cold, I've tried wrapping it up in the blanket but the skin is still cold to touch. Can you help?"

"Of course, just take a deep breath first ma'am, we don't want you collapsing. What's your name and you say you found this child in the woods? Was anyone around?" The woman behind the desk asked, standing up from her chair to take a better look at the baby in the basket.

Yang did as told and inhaled deeply before answering the question. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, a student at Beacon and no, I think he or she's been abandoned."

"I see. In these types of circumstances I need to contact the police to see if there are any missing child reports and get someone here to talk to you. In the meantime though head down the corridor, turn right and enter room one on the left. I'll get a doctor with you right away."

Yang nodded in understanding and muttered her thanks as she made her way to the assigned room. Windows on the back wall filled the room with a bright light as well as giving her a view to the outside world. Counters, one with a built-in sink, and cabinets above took up the rest of the space in the room. Placing the basket and the bag filled with a sack of flour and her bottle of water on the bed covered with paper towels Yang stood over the basket and tried to keep the baby's attention to ease the piercing sounds of it crying.

The door opened and Yang looked around as a man with dark skin, dark hair, and eyes stepped into the room. "Hello," he said in a friendly voice, giving a smile. "I'm Dr Crawford, from the maternity ward, are you the woman who found the baby?"

"Yes, my name is Yang. It's nice to meet you."

"You too and thank you for bringing the baby in. Let's take a look then."

Dr Crawford picked up the baby from out the basket and laid the small bundle on the bed. After doing numerous tests along with using a stethoscope on the tiny chest listening to the heartbeat and using a thermometer in the baby's ear to check its temperature a worried expression filled his features but he quickly covered it.

"Hmm, smells like someone's done a stinky and I doubt its Yang here. Let's get you clean and into some new clothes and fed. After that I might be able to do some tests and estimate your age but right now you are causing a right protest," the doctor suggested.

He went over to the cupboards and pulled out a packet of diapers, a bottle with a packet of formula and a new fresh white onesie wrapped up in clear packaging. Bringing the items over Dr Crawford quickly yet carefully undressed the baby out of its dirty clothing and put them in the bin.

"Yang? Do you mind holding up the legs as I change the diaper, these things are very fiddly and babies are very messy."

Unsure but in a position not to say no Yang agreed and stood next to the doctor and held up the slightly bounded legs that wouldn't stop kicking. After removing the diaper Yang nearly gagged from the sight and the sudden onslaught of smell that burned her nostrils and eyes.

"You have definitely been out there for the night, haven't you?" Dr Crawford asked the baby, a hint of sadness in his voice, as he disposed of the messy diaper and opened up a packet of wipes. Yang risked a second glance and noticed something.

"Well he's a boy."

Dr Crawford gave a chuckle. "It's a bit of a giveaway."

"So what's his diagnosis? Will he be alright?"

The troubled look re-appeared on Dr Crawford's face. "At the moment I'm not quite sure. After spending the night out in the cold I would be looking for signs of hypothermia but his breathing is fine, his chest is clear and he's not shivering at all but the skin is still cold. It's as though he's been warmed up on the inside but not the out."

Yang immediately realised why. "Mother of Grimm! That's my fault, on the way over here I noticed he was cold and I must have used my semblance on him, its heat, I used to do it all the time when my little sister was sick with a cold that I do it without noticing now. Have I made things worse? Will he be alright?"

Slightly taken back by the sudden flood of information Dr Crawford shook his head and smiled. "No, if anything you've saved his life. I'm almost done with this now and then I can dress him. I need to go make the formula though so while I do that can you hold him and pass on some more heat? Do you have enough energy? I can get you a chocolate bar from the vending machine?"

Yang smiled and eyed the area of the room that had sunlight streaming through it.

"Just sit me in the sunshine."

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one. What did you think? What will happen to the baby?**

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**Reeves3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: First of all massive thanks and hugs to those who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story on just its first chapter. The response has been amazing and I'm humbled by that so thank you.**

**I'm sure we're all excited like mad for tomorrow so here's a little treat to keep us going until then.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Baby, a Plan and a Yang**

Fifteen minutes later Yang found herself sitting on a chair by the window in the hospital room carefully holding the baby boy in her hesitant arms. Dr Crawford had gone and prepared the formula as he said he would and also brought Yang a bar of chocolate back and was now bottle feeding the baby. He had suggested Yang do it but after thinking about the sack of flour incident back in Team RWBY's dorm room Yang decided against it worried she would drop the real baby this time.

The baby happily guzzled on the milk draining the bottle in mere minutes and continued to kick his legs out.

"Fidgety little fellow, isn't he?" Dr Crawford noted.

"Yeah," Yang nervously laughed, trying to keep the baby still and in her arms.

"Alright, that's that bottle finished. Let's check your temperature again and see how he's doing." Using the thermometer again in the boy's ear Yang kept her eyes on him and couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was staring back up at her with wide eyes and a tongue sticking out slightly. She stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her that caused her grin to broaden making him smile too.

"Perfect," Dr Crawford mentioned, standing up straight and discarding the piece that had gone in the ear in the bin. "His temperature is completely normal. I suggest you can stop using your semblance now. Honestly Yang if it wasn't for you this lad would be spending his time in an incubator right now but now he's a perfect bill of health."

Yang's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "It was nothing. I couldn't let him go if I knew he was sick."

Dr Crawford smiled. "Speaking of which, you might want to stand him up now, he probably needs a burp."

"What?" Yang asked, suddenly alarmed. Reaching down Dr Crawford easily picked up the baby and helped position him best in Yang's arms. In the end the baby ended up standing up, with Yang's support, against Yang's and his head resting over her shoulder.

"There we go, just gently pat his back to help him get the air up," the doctor instructed. Yang gave a small nod and gently tapped her hand against the baby's back. All the while he continued to wriggle his legs but now that he was upright it looked like he was trying to bounce.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked him, tilting her head back slightly to look at him. "Are you trying to jump? We should call you Tigger if you're going to keep trying to bounce around."

The baby's answer was a loud burp right in front of Yang's face.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, then added in an impressed tone. "That was louder than some of mine."

Dr Crawford chuckled. "It's rather amazing how such small things can create such loud noises. I think Tigger will be a good name for him, it does look like he's trying to jump, plus it goes well with his ears."

Yang glanced at the two tiger ears perked up atop of Tigger's head and smiled. "They're such beautiful ears. Why would someone abandon someone as adorable as you?"

There was a knock at the door and Dr Crawford went to answer it while Yang looked on continuing to burp Tigger. She had given up by now trying to stop him from wriggling his legs and let him get on with it. As the door opened wide two members of Vale's law enforcement revealed themselves wearing matching outfits, black shoes, pants, tie and, suspenders over a white shirt with a badge clipped to their chest.

"Good afternoon. We received a call from the lady at the desk that a person found an abandoned child?" One of the men spoke up.

"Yeah, that's me," Yang called from behind Dr Crawford. He stepped out the way and let the two officers inside the room.

"Hello miss," the officer continued. "I'm detective Greenaway and this is my partner detective Wells. Do you mind if we ask you some questions about how you came across the baby?"

Shaking her head Yang adjusted Tigger in her arms to get comfortable as she continued to pat his back readying him for another burp. "Ask away."

Their questions were simple and easy to answer. Yang told in every detail that she could remember the path she took, where she found the baby, if she saw anyone in the nearby area and if she stopped to ask anyone if the baby was there's.

"Was this the basket that you found him in?" Wells asked, walking over to it where it rested on the bed still.

"Yes."

The officer nodded. "We'll take that for prints and see if we can track down the parents. Miss Xiao Long we will need to take your prints as well so we don't get them mixed up. How old would you say the baby is, doctor...?"

"Dr Crawford and judging from the few tests I did earlier examining his physical and vocal development I'd say he was just over a month old."

"Are you going to return the baby to its mother and father?" Yang asked, frowning. Detective Greenaway answered while Wells bagged up the basket.

"After abandonment no, we need to find the mother or father to prosecute them for child neglect. The baby will go in a foster home in the meantime and social services can take over to find a family for him. I'll give the local child home a ring, unfortunately there's only one in our area and well..."

Yang narrowed her eyes as officer Greenaway trailed off.

"Well what?" She asked, suspicious.

Running a hand through his brown hair Greenaway let out a heavy sigh and got out his phone. "And you'll see."

He quickly searched through his contacts and found the number he needed before pressing the call button. Intrigued Yang stood up next to the officer from her chair making sure Tigger was still safely in her hold. He had given up burping now and was contently drooling on Yang's scarf. The phone rang out loud on speaker a few times before an aged woman's voice answered.

"Vale Orphanage, Teresa speaking," she said, politely. Wells rolled his eyes disgusted and walked out the room with the bagged evidence muttering about going to search the birth achieves for the last couple of months.

"Yes hello, I'm Detective Greenaway from Vale Police, I'm calling about an abandoned child we've recently come across and wondered if there was room for him-,"

"Of course there's plenty."

Yang smiled not really sure why the officers seemed displeased with the orphanage. This was good news the baby had somewhere safe to stay.

However the woman's next set of words caused Yang to see red.

"So long as it's not a faunus."

The smile vanished from her face as it took every ounce of self-control for Yang not to burst into flames on the spot right there. Her temper still rose however, the edges of her irises slightly turning scarlet and she clutched on to Tigger more securely. Before she could stop herself though she was shouting down the officers phone.

"What do you mean 'so long as it's not a faunus'? What's that got to do with anything?" She hollered, trying to keep her voice from shaking with pent-up rage.

"Who is this?" Teresa asked, defensively.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Answer the damn question!" Yang yelled.

"We only accept pure children at this home. No half-breeds. They are unholy demons, the scum of this earth and as bad as Grimm."

Yang barred her teeth and growled."Why you bigoted cow! How dare you call them that? They're no different to anyone else in this world. It's because of people like you are the reason there's so many faunus children on the streets and end up in the White Fang or die!"

Dr Crawford and Detective Greenaway, even Tigger, were looking at Yang with wide eyes and in the older men's case with impressed expressions.

Greenaway leaned closer to Dr Crawford and muttered. "Not bad, half the people at the station won't say what she's just said to this miserable witch."

Teresa kept up her unmoving outlook on faunus however and tried to argue back at Yang. "Now listen here-,"

"Actually I don't want to. I've heard enough." Yang shot a look at Detective Greenaway."Switch it off," she pleaded.

Giving a nod the officer hung up the phone and pocketed it. Bile was churning in Yang's stomach, threatening to rise up in her throat, so she quickly passed Tigger to Dr Crawford and grabbed her half full bottle of water from the shopping bag and took a few sips. She stared at the ground attempting to block out what the old woman had said while trying not to think of her faunus friends, Velvet and Sun, and her girlfriend Blake.

Taking the bottle away from her lips as the water soothed her insides Yang screwed the cap back on before asking. "What the hell was that? You're the police! Can't you do anything about that?"

"We currently are investigating but it's hard to shut down the building when it's the only orphanage we have. Where will the other children go if we kick them out? At least this way some homeless children get sheltered and fed."

Yang gestured to Tigger. "But-,"

"I know and trust me, we're doing all we can for them," Greenaway said, softly.

Dejected Yang's solemn thoughts of past, present and future abandoned faunus children trying to find a home broke when Tigger made a _'gaaahh'_ sound. Leaving her water by the bag Yang went over to him and gave his soft cheek a gentle caress.

"So what now? Where's he going to go?"

Dr Crawford coughed to get their attention. "Well it's a bit unorthodox but my sister and her husband have been trying for a child for over a year now with no luck. They recently mentioned they were thinking of adopting."

Yang's face brightened up at the news. "That's great, he can go to them."

This is where the doctor gave a sheepish grin and he rubbed the back of his neck while skilfully holding on to Tigger in one arm. "They're away on holiday for the week at the moment. I was going to suggest why don't you look after him Yang in the meantime and I'll get in contact with you when they get back."

Yang wasn't sure if she had heard right. There was no way a doctor and a police officer would let her look after a baby.

"Me?" She questioned, just make sure.

"Why not? He seems pretty content with you," Dr Crawford mentioned, glancing down to where Yang was still gently stroking the side of Tigger's cheek in a rhythmic pattern which, by now, was starting to drift him off to sleep.

Yang snapped her hand away as though she'd been electrocuted. '_This is crazy,_' she thought.

Shaking her head making her blonde locks sway Yang started to pace around the room venting to the two men and mostly to herself her fears about taking care of a baby.

"But I can't look after a child! I don't know anything about them. The whole reason I came to finding Tigger was because I dropped a sack of flour that was part of a child experiment at Beacon!" She exclaimed before flopping down in the empty chair with a sigh. "I dropped the flour," she admitted, sadly. Yang swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that had risen in her throat because of her guilt as her eyes, now back to a calm lilac, started to tear up as she added. "I'll drop him too."

There was a few moments of silence that hung heavily in the room before movement out the corner of Yang's eyes caught her attention as Dr Crawford kneeled down by the side of the chair. In his days at college he knew of the 'flour child' experiment and knew what it meant that Yang had dropped the sack of flour she had supposed to care for.

With a gentle caring voice Dr Crawford asked. "When you found Tigger, what was the first natural instinct that came over you? What did you do?"

"I wanted to help him," Yang answered, avoiding the doctors eyes.

"And you did that. You saved him Yang because a natural protectiveness came forth and you instantly knew what to do. All the flour child experiment taught me was how expensive bags of flour are."

This caught Yang's attention and she looked at Dr Crawford with a raised eyebrow and slight upturned lips.

"Let's just say there was a ceiling fan in the way and leave it at that." Yang chuckled and Dr Crawford smiled. "I have complete faith that you can do this. I wouldn't be sending him away with you if I didn't."

Yang's stomach filled with nerves but then her eyes locked with Tigger's who was staring intently at her and the anxiety washed away. She couldn't deny the little guy had melted her heart and if she wasn't going to do it then where would he end up? She'd feel more guilty leaving Tigger on his own that what she felt dropping the flour.

"Alright, I'll do it." She decided, with a confident nod.

Dr Crawford and Yang exchanged contact details and Dr Crawford, James being his first name Yang learned, reassured her that if she needed anything he would be there for Tigger. They also gave their numbers to Detective Greenaway who said he would be in contact to check in on the baby too for police business. He then took off to find his partner Wells to help search the birth records and make a start on their investigation.

Yang was left in the room on her own with Tigger sitting in a car seat Dr Crawford had collected for her from the maternity ward. He had gone off to collect some other things that she would need for him too when Yang thought it would be best to send Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch a message.

She got out her scroll and pressed the record button. "Hi Professors, this is Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY, something has come up and would it be possible for you to meet me in Team RWBY's dorm room at five, before dinner? It's rather urgent, thank you."

Pressing stop on the message Yang dragged her fingers across the scroll to find the right contacts and hit send. She quickly put away her scroll and turned her attention on Tigger who was reaching up for the toys that dangled down from the car seats handle. The door opened and Dr Crawford entered the room carrying two big white plastic bags.

"Alright, I got you some diapers, wipes, talcum powder, a mat, a few toys that help with development, dummies, some pamphlets, a fold up cot, some clothes, bibs, blankets, a pillow, and a baby carrier that you wear on your body so you can take him to your lessons."

Slightly overwhelmed by all the items James had retrieved for her Yang simply nodded and gave him her gratitude. The pair walked outside with Dr Crawford carrying the plastic bags and Yang carrying Tigger in his car seat and her bag from the supermarket. Strolling over to the line of taxi's, waiting outside the hospital, a driver got out of the car in front and opened up the boot for them and helped James load the bags. Yang opened the backseat door and secured Tigger in before standing back up to address Dr Crawford who stood by her as the taxi driver closed the boot and got in the driver's seat.

"Remember, if you need anything, just ring but you'll be alright looking after him."

Yang smiled. "I hope so."

"I know so. Now off you go, I've paid the driver already enough money to get you to Beacon. Good luck with your child experiment and I'll see you in a week or sooner if you need anything."

Giving her thanks one last time Yang walked around the car and got in on the other side in the back and buckled up. The drive back to Beacon didn't take long and Tigger didn't cause any fuss as he continued to play with the overhanging toys that jingled when he hit them. All the while the car moved Yang couldn't help but wonder what her teammates would say and think of their little guest.

_'Weiss is going to throw a hissy fit,'_ Yang thought, with a smirk. _'Blake and Ruby, with any luck, will be alright with it though. I just hope we can persuade the professor's to let us keep him, well they haven't got much of a choice, I'm not getting rid of Tigger until James's sister and her husband get back off holiday.'_

The car pulled up outside the main stretch that led down to Beacon and Yang leaned over and unbuckled the car seat from the car before getting out. The driver got out too and got the bags out for her as she picked up the car seat and her bag of shopping.

"Here you are miss," the driver said, handing over the bags.

Yang took them off him in the hand that was already holding her bag and mentally thanked herself for all the time she spent working out because the weight of the added two bags would have toppled her over if she hadn't.

"Thanks," Yang replied, gracious.

Walking down the path in front of her and listening to the taxi drive off behind her Yang made her way to the dormitories being sure to avoid as many people as possible as she headed for her room. Finally arriving at the oak door with the plaque that read 'RWBY' on it Yang smiled in relief and with some skill and jostling bags around got out her scroll and unlocked the door.

She stepped into the room, bags firsts and looked around at her sister, friend and girlfriend. Weiss sat in the chair at one of the desks writing and Ruby sat on the desk next to her listing off baby names. Their sack of flour rested on Weiss's pillow 'asleep' on her bed.

"I am not naming our child 'Ultimate Supreme.'"

"But it's such a cool name!"

Blake meanwhile was still reading through the instructions and working on the bits that she could do alone. All evidence of their flour child was gone.

"I'm back," Yang announced, still halfway through the door.

The three of them turned to look at her having been too engrossed in their work to hear that the door had opened. Yang continued to enter fully into the room.

"It's about time," said Blake, relieved. "Where have you be-?"

The question died on Blake's lips as she noticed what Yang was bringing into the room. Ruby gasped and Weiss's jaw dropped as the three of them quickly got up on to their feet and stood in front of Yang and the baby she was carrying in a car seat. There was silence around the room as no one knew quite what to say because so many questions were flooding Ruby, Weiss and Blake's minds at once that trying to form them into words failed them.

After a solid few minutes of no one saying a word eventually Ruby was the first to speak.

"That's not a sack of flour."

* * *

**Well said Ruby, well said.**

**Ah the fun is about to begin. I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**NEW RWBY TOMORROW! WOOOP!**

**Reeves3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter and the favorites and alerts for this story. It makes me happy to see such positive feedback.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you Unease for being my beta reader on this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Not A Bag Of Flour**

"Well no, but I did get one of those too."

Yang raised up her shopping bag and kicked the door shut behind her before placing the bags on the floor. She then put the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Tigger from it and lifted him up into her arms.

"Girls, meet Tigger. Tigger, this is Ruby, Weiss, and the tall sexy one with black hair is Blake."

Tigger let out a gurgle, wriggling his legs in his bouncing motion again and waving his arms around. Ruby's expression immediately turned to adoration, like the first time she found out Glynda Goodwitch was a huntress. Blake and Weiss remained motionless.

"He's so cute," Ruby squealed, rushing up to her sister and fawning over the baby.

"I'm sorry, but that's a doll, right?" Weiss asked, still not believing what she was seeing.

Yang glanced at her and shook her head. "Nope, he's a real boy."

Blake was frowning. "H-how? Seriously, how? You went out to get flour, how did you come back with a child?"

"Did you steal someone's baby?" Weiss accused, pointing a finger at Yang and marching up to her.

"What?" Yang exclaimed. "No!"

"Sooooo, why do you have a child with you?" Ruby asked, her little finger being squeezed by one of Tigger's tiny hands.

"We would like to know that too."

The four girls jumped and Ruby gave a small yelp at the man's voice that sounded in their room. They looked to the door to see Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there.

"Bloody hell," Yang called out loudly, having been spooked from behind. Glynda coughed, giving Yang the evil eye. The brawler quickly rectified her mistake. "I mean, it's good to see you got my message."

"Not what I was expecting, but it'll do," their strict teacher quipped. "Yes we received your message, and since you classified it as urgent, we came as you asked. We now see that the matter is important indeed."

Blake grabbed Yang's arm and turned her around. "You sent them an urgent message? Yang, what's going on?"

Yang sighed. "It's a long story."

Professor Ozpin pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. "Then please start at the beginning."

Skipping over the incidence with the bag of flour Yang invented the excuse that she simply went for a jog as to why she went into town. After that tall-tale (with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake adverting her eyes when she told the point-blank lie to their Professors), Yang told them how she came across the abandoned baby and what had transpired afterwards. By the time she finished, the sun outside was beginning to set behind pink clouds, and the aroma of dinner cooking from the kitchens could be smelled from around Beacon.

"I can't believe it," said Ruby, when Yang had finished. "You used your semblance on him just like you used to do for me."

"Yup," Yang answered with a smile. Then she gave her sister a stern stare. "Of course this little one wasn't lying in the snow saying it made a comfortable bed."

Ruby pouted and protested. "But it was so soft."

"You got covered in it. Dad and I couldn't find you for two whole hours."

"It's not my fault I fell asleep!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, the more stories she heard about Ruby the more she decided that Ruby was in fact a dolt. _Her_ dolt though; her adorable, sweet dolt. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind, getting back to the point she needed to make. While Yang's story was a good deed, the heiress did have some concerning questions.

"I don't understand something, you said the foster home wouldn't take the baby in. Why not?"

Yang felt her blood beginning to boil once more but before she could answer Weiss, someone else in the room did.

"They don't accept faunus."

Everyone's attention turned to Blake, who had stood by her and Yang's beds listening to Yang's story intently. She stepped towards her girlfriend, who still had Tigger cradled in her strong arms.

"Before they banned faunus children altogether, I grew up there until I ran away. The lady that ran the place had some very opinionated views on the faunus. She used to say-."

"I heard what she said," Yang interrupted, remembering Teresa's sickening words. "I was so mad, I wanted to find her and introduce her to Ember Celica."

Blake gave a small smile but it faded slightly when she saw Yang's sudden concern reflect in her eyes.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Yang asked her, with a burning need to know. If a part of Blake still believed the words Teresa forced upon her, Yang had to know so she could rectify it.

Blake looked prepared to give Yang the kiss of a lifetime right in that moment at her thoughtfulness but resisted due to Weiss, Ruby, and two of their teachers being present in the room. Instead, she settled for reaching for Yang's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Not anymore," she answered, softly. Her amber eyes turned down to Tigger and reached up to softly cup his face. "You did the right thing by bringing him here."

"So we're taking care of him?" Yang asked, for confirmation. Blake nodded.

"It says in the instructions that both partners have to take care of their baby. You're not alone with this." Blake established. Yang gave her a dazzling grin, her panic before leaving the hospital ebbing away with the reassurance that Blake would help her out. She then looked towards Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch with a hopeful expression.

"So, can the baby stay?"

Ozpin turned to glance at Glynda with a grey eyebrow arched and a cocked head. Professor Goodwitch rolled her eyes, exasperated. The things she had to put up with in this school because of this man were endless in their eccentricity.

"We'll remain extra vigilant on you two during this assignment, after all this is an actual life you are looking after and not a sack of flour." Glynda told them firmly.

Ozpin stood up from his chair, leaning on his cane. "He will stay only for the week, however. If the doctor's sister can't, for any reason, take care of this child, then he will need to stay somewhere else."

Yang opened her mouth, ready to argue the toss, but she realised that Ozpin did in fact have a point. Beacon wasn't exactly the safest or wisest place for a child to stay in the long-term. Dimly, she nodded her head in agreement.

Ruby let out an excited cheer, raising her arms in the air but her celebration cut short with Weiss shouting. "This is insane! This is a real child! It will be crying, making a mess and keeping us up at night. Shouldn't we at least vote on this?"

"Ah those are little things princess," said Yang, dismissively. "I'm sure we'll all get on just fine. Here, have a hold and bond with him for a while."

"What? No! I don't want it!" Weiss protested. Yang didn't listen however, passing the baby along to Weiss who had no choice but to hold it. She did so grudgingly, holding him under his armpits and at arm's length away from her. Tigger stared at her with wide eyes as he dangled in her grasp, his shoulders scrunching up into his neck and face as his tiger ears lay flat on his head.

"Well you can't do that with our sack of flour," mentioned Ruby. Weiss glared at her.

"Yang take it away from me," she said, voice rising.

"His name is Tigger. Bring him closer to you, wrap an arm under him and make sure to raise his head, that's what Dr Crawford told me to do anyway."

Letting out a huff, Weiss gave Tigger a cautionary stare as though she was holding a bomb that was about to explode before slowly starting to bring him forward. Tigger made it halfway closer to Weiss when he projectile vomited over her chest.

Weiss froze, her face stuck on a horrified expression. She let out a series of unsteady breaths. Yang approached and took an unsettled Tigger from her hold as he started to cry, resting him on her hip. As soon as she was free from the baby Weiss rushed into the bathroom screaming loudly that "BAGS OF FLOUR DON'T DO THAT!"

The sound of the door creaking made Yang, Blake and Ruby look at it to see their teachers leaving.

"Have fun," Ozpin said, with a gleam in his eyes, closing the door behind him and Goodwitch.

The three girls heard the shower starting to run on full blast in the next room but it barely did anything to drown out Weiss's livid ranting and Tigger's cries.

"Weiss is going to kill you," Ruby stated, giving her sister a worried fleeting glance.

"I would sleep with one eye open from now on," Blake advised.

Yang gulped. "Duly noted."

Deciding it would be a good idea to evacuate the room before Weiss emerged, Yang and Blake with Tigger in hold rushed off to the cafeteria to give Weiss some time to cool down. Ruby stayed behind to wait for Weiss so they could head down for dinner together. As they made their way to get some food, Blake soothed Tigger's small weeps as Yang held him in his carrier.

To say Yang and Blake got some stares as they entered the dining hall would be an understatement. As soon as one person noticed, another did, until the whole room was quiet with heads turned in their direction. Students paused with forks raised halfway to their gaping mouths, completely oblivious that the food had dropped back on to their plates or into their laps.

Blake's ears twitched, and doing her best to ignore the stares, she gently tugged Yang to the side to collect a tray of the night's selection of meals. She picked up the tuna casserole dish in one hand and the steak dinner in the other for Yang as the blonde grabbed two cans of grape juice.

Yang casually strolled ahead, not bothered in the slightest by the staring, soon spotting Team JNPR and making a beeline for them. Placing Tigger in his carrier on the table so that the six of them could easily see him, Yang and Blake sat down opposite their friends with their food.

"Umm Yang? Blake?" Jaune spoke up, his sack of flour sitting on his lap.

"Yeah?" Yang piped up, unwrapping her knife and fork from her serviette.

"Care to explain the baby?" Pyrrha asked. Tigger let out a gurgle and waved his arms in her direction causing Pyrrha to blink in surprise and timidly give him a wave back. Nora was wearing the same expression Ruby had, her hands cupping her cheeks. Her and Lie Ren's flour child was sitting in-between them. The two lads in the team looked absolutely dumbstruck.

Yang looked around the room to see everyone was still staring at them before putting down her utensils.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say the story once otherwise my dinner will get cold."

There was scrapes from chair legs being roughly pushed back against the floor and the clatter of cutlery and soon enough a crowd had assembled around their table. Blake tucked into her dinner, stopping now and then to tickle Tigger's tummy when it looked like he was starting to fuss from lack of attention as Yang told, once more, the story of how she came across the baby.

Yang gave them a shortened version of events however, her hunger more important than the curiosity of the student body, so by the time she had finished only five minutes had passed on the clock. The future huntresses and hunters went back to their seats, chatting among themselves and craning their heads to try to get a better look at Tigger. By the time Yang had a large cut of steak in her mouth, the crowd had dispersed fully and she was happy to find that her food was still hot.

"So you two are really going to look after him?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes, but only for the week," answered Blake.

"You guys can help us out if you want to," said Yang, stabbing at some vegetables and potatoes.

"Well Ren and I have Pancake to look after, but we'll help out when we can," offered Nora. Yang and Blake eyed Ren and he gave them a deadpan look that clearly read 'no I didn't get a say in the matter of naming our sack of flour.'

The exuberant ginger-haired girl stood up and leaned across the table, flicking a finger lightly to Tigger's nose. "Boop."

Tigger let out a happy murmur and started to kick his legs in his jumping motion, making them all smile.

They carried on with their meals while talking, joking, and entertaining Tigger for a few minutes until two familiar faces soon showed up. Ruby and Weiss joined them with their own plates of food and choice of drinks, but Weiss made sure to sit furthest away from Tigger. Team JNPR stared bewildered at Weiss and Jaune opened his mouth, ready to question as to why she was sitting so far away, but stopped upon noticing Yang, Blake and Ruby furiously making slicing motions with their hands at their necks. The three of them stopped when Weiss turned to look at her friends on the other side of the table.

"So how are you four getting along with the project? Have you decided on names yet?" She asked inquisitively.

"Ren and Nora have but Jaune and I haven't even decided if it's a boy or a girl yet," Pyrrha answered.

"Why, what's the trouble?" Ruby enquired.

"I want it to be a boy," said Pyrrha.

"But I, err, want it to be a girl," Jaune threw in, raising his hand slightly.

"Does it really matter?" Yang contributed to the conversation, not really seeing the importance in this decision.

"Yes!" Jaune and Pyrrha both answered unison.

"Why?" Ruby asked, her brow furrowing.

Pyrrha's cheeks tinged pink slightly but she managed to sound proud when she announced. "Because I would like him to be just like Jaune."

"Exactly! But I want her to be just like you Pyrrha!" Jaune proclaimed, his whole face turning as red as Ruby's cloak after realising what he had said in front of his friends. Pyrrha stared at him with wide green eyes and raised eyebrows. Jaune looked away however, staring glumly at the remains of his food as he uttered: "No one wants a miniature version of me when she could be a miniature version of you."

Pyrrha banged a clenched fist on the table that rattled the knives and forks.

"Well, I would like a miniature version of you," she declared. Her words filled with such sincerity that Jaune couldn't resist ignoring and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Yang leaned in close to Blake and whispered. "Take off his pants and she'll see it."

Blake pinched her leg hard causing Yang to flinch at the pain. Her knee jerked, bashing the underneath of the table, making them all jolt again. Tigger stared around him, wondering what was going on. Jaune and Pyrrha's moment broke and the pair suddenly found their hands and nails very fascinating.

"You two are thinking about this way too much," Blake mentioned, deciding to help the two of them out. "Whether it's a boy or girl it'll have the best of both of you."

"Yeah you can call it Arkos, a mix of Arc and Nikos," Ruby suggested, chuckling at her improvisation.

"It does have a certain ring to it," said Lie Ren.

"And I'll be godmother!" Nora exclaimed, loudly, making them all laugh.

By the time they had all finished their meals and had a dessert, Pyrrha had won the debate, mostly because Jaune was never going to be able to win a fight with her, and they settled with a baby boy named Arkos. After clearing away their plates and rubbish the two teams and Tigger made their way out of the cafeteria and back to their rooms for the evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. **

**More fun is to come. :D**

**Reeves3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: Waaaheeeyy! An update! ****Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows on the previous chapter. :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Settling In**

Back in their room Ruby and Weiss got out their textbooks and started doing homework at their desks with their flour baby, finally been given the chosen name of Aggie, perched on Weiss's lap. Blake carried Tigger into the room and lay him on her bed where she played with him with one of the detachable toys off the car seat. Yang meanwhile started to unpack the bags Dr Crawford had loaded up for her. In the midst of it she found her shopping bag and put the replacement sack of flour on her desk in the corner of the room.

"Well he's packed enough diapers to sink an airship," Yang observed, slightly nervous. How many times a day did babies need their diapers changed?

She lifted out a small tub and arched an eyebrow. "Fancy giving him a bath? He hasn't had one in the time I found him and even though the doctor gave him a wipe I think he could do with having a full clean."

"Sure," Blake answered. "But do you know how to give him a bath?"

Yang scanned the area of baby items that surround her as she sat cross-legged on the floor then reached across to pick up a leaflet. "Got it. 'How to bathe your newborn baby' I knew Doctor Crawford had put something about baths in here."

She stood up from the mountain of products and took a large step over the pile towards Blake with the leaflet and baby bath in her hands. As Tigger continued to play with his toy Blake read out what they needed from the information on the pamphlet as Yang rummaged through the items and picking out each one Blake mentioned before taking them into the bathroom.

Once that was finished Blake picked up Tigger off the bed and carried him off into the adjoining room to see Yang excitedly playing with a rubber duck and making it squeak. Tigger glanced at Blake with eyes that seemed to question which made her laugh causing Yang to look up.

"Look what you get to play with Tigger," Yang said, happily, pressing the duck and making it squeak again.

"I think you're having more fun with it than he will," Blake observed, with a grin.

"Hey if you have a problem with the duck well I don't give a f-,"

"Yang!" Blake scolded, covering Tigger's ears with her hand and pressing his head against her. Yang laughed dropping the duck on the floor and raised her arms to indicate to Blake to pass Tigger to her. Blake rolled her eyes before doing so and Yang gently lay Tigger on his back as Blake got out the leaflet and started to read out the step by step instructions.

They washed his face with damp cotton wool easily enough and filled the tub with warm water at a suitable temperature for him. It was undressing him out of his onesie which was a challenge because Tigger deemed it was a good time to start kicking his legs again.

"Are you putting up a fight?" Yang asked him, playfully tickling his stomach. Tigger let out a squeal and ceased his kicking slightly which gave Yang the opportunity to remove the rest of his outfit. "Ha! Well like it or not little man you are going in the tub."

Taking off his diaper as well and putting it in the bin Yang picked up Tigger, one arm going around his back and one around his head to keep him supported and to stop him from falling back into the water. Blake popped the rubber ducky in the bath and it caught Tigger's attention straight away and he happily picked it up and threw it against the water making a splash which caused him to squeal again before picking up the duck again. As he played Blake washed him down with the water and gave his hair and tiger ears a wash.

Catching Yang's eye Blake gave her a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Yang frowned. "What for?"

"For saving his life and deciding to look after him," Blake answered, as though it was obvious.

"Saving him was nothing but I was nervous as hell to bring him here. All the time at the hospital I kept thinking 'what if I drop him?' like I did with the flour. It can still happen, I know, but it's been easier since knowing you're at my side. I'm just scared something will happen to him and it'll be my fault."

Her lilac eyes stared downcast at Tigger who was still happily splashing the duck against the water and she let out a sigh.

Damp hands suddenly cupped her face which caused Yang to raise her head and meet Blake's eyes that shimmered with an intensity so strong that Yang could feel her worries already slipping away.

"You are not going to hurt Tigger, Yang. You saved his life, you're his protector, you're already a natural at looking after him." Blake promised her with enough sincerity in her voice it made Yang's eyes sting from unshed tears that her girlfriend had the confidence in her that she could do this which she herself lacked.

Yang nodded and leaned across the baby bath, still making sure that Tigger is supported, and pressed a kiss to Blake's brow before bumping their foreheads together gently.

"Thank you," Yang whispered. Blake cupped her cheek.

"Anytime, partner."

They leaned in closer but the sound of the bathroom door opening caused them both to move away from each other as Ruby entered the room.

"Hey Yang, can I take a picture with you holding Tigger and send it to dad saying 'look what Yang got up to at Beacon,'" she asked, grinning wickedly.

"Do that and I'll take Crescent Rose off you," warned Yang, her voice dangerously low.

Ruby's eyes widened with horror. "No! Don't go near her!"

She fled out the room leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake and out the dorm room to probably go check her locker to see if her weapon was still safely secured inside. Yang rolled her eyes and Blake chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough bath time for you, we don't want you wrinkling up like a prune," Yang said, lifting Tigger out the water to where Blake was holding out a soft cotton towel for him. They dried him off, used the hairdryer on his ears and hair for five minutes on a light breeze setting, put a clean diaper on him and then fitted him back into his onesie.

The last few rays of light disappeared outside as the evening drew on. Ruby had returned from her impromptu visit to her locker and was now on her bed with Aggie while working on homework. Weiss was still sat at her desk and was jotting down in the notepad that their flour child had been fed and changed. Yang had finished putting away the rest of the baby items and was currently sat on the floor working on homework too while Blake, who was up-to-date on her assignments, sat beside her and played with Tigger.

"Rarhh," Blake roared, softly pretending to be a tiger as she played peek-a-boo behind her hands with him. She had been doing this with Tigger the past twenty minutes which had earned them all to hear his delightful squeals and murmurs. However this time Tigger ignored it attempting to roll off to the side and when he couldn't do it he started to cry.

Noticing out the corner of her vision that Tigger was starting to cause a fuss Yang put down her pen and picked up Tigger's dummy.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked, gently. "Do you want your dumdum?"

She tried propping it into his mouth where he suckled on it for a few seconds before spitting it out and letting out a loud cry causing the four girls to look around at each other, silently asking each other, what do we do?

Quickly thinking of a reason Weiss looked at the she chart had made that showed the hours when a child would need feeding and looked back at Tigger.

"Yang, when was the last time he was fed?" She asked, quickly.

"Umm, about half four," Yang answered, a bit unsure.

"Well it's half seven now, he's probably hungry," she informed.

Yang smiled at her. "Good thinking Weiss, thanks!"

"Just don't force him into my arms again," Weiss muttered, as Yang got up to prepare the formula.

Earlier on during unpacking everything Yang had come across a sterilising kit for all the bottles and knickknacks that went into preparing a clean bottle of milk for a baby to have. Two items that went into help making the formula which Dr Crawford hadn't packed was a microwave and a kettle. Luckily, because of Weiss's everyday need for her posh tea's, the girls already had a kettle in the room. For the microwave though Yang had made a quick trip down to the kitchens and politely asked to borrow one which, after hearing her reason, the cooks allowed.

"Do you mind if I try feeding him?" Blake asked, picking up Tigger and cradling him in her arms.

"Sure," answered Yang, as she scooped out the right amount of powder and put it in the sterilised bottle. Next she added in the water from the cooled down kettle and gave it a good shake before putting it in the microwave, that had taken place on her desk, next to the forgotten bag of flour in the shopping bag.

Blake cooed and spoke to Tigger in soothing tones as he cried out and wriggled as she waited for Yang with the milk. The microwave dinged and Yang got out the bottle, making sure to pour a bit on her wrist to test that it was warm and not piping hot, before handing the bottle to Blake.

The moment the teat of the bottle was in Tigger's mouth he quietened down and started to suckle the milk while keeping his eyes on Blake's face. Yang carefully placed a bib on his chest to catch any drips and used it to wipe up the dribble he was making from the corners of his mouth.

"Looks like he's pretty hungry," Ruby commented, from her bed. Yang nodded her head.

"You should have seen him earlier at the hospital, I don't think I've ever seen anyone drink a drink that fast."

Tigger contently carried on with his meal until he had drained the bottle where from there Yang took it off him. Blake wiped away any excess drool from his chin and lifted him up, putting an arm under his legs and one around his back as she rested him against her chest.

"Yang, can you put a cloth on my shoulder?" She asked. Blake really didn't want a repeat of earlier where Tigger was sick down someone and their clothes. Yang did so and Blake started to gently pat Tigger's back to help him bring up his burps. Instead of leaning against her Tigger kept trying to lean back and look up at the top of Blake's head.

Yang chuckled. "I think he's fascinated by your ears."

Blake arched an eyebrow at Tigger and bowed her head slightly to see if Yang was right. Straight away Tigger reached up and grabbed hold of her black cat ears.

"Owww, noooo," Blake moaned, finding it hard to hide her smile however, as Yang, Weiss and Ruby giggled.

Taking pity on her girlfriend and knowing how strong Tigger's grip could be Yang loosened his grasp so Blake could raise her head. Her ears twitched slightly as they returned to a comfortable position from being bent down.

"Cheeky cub, how would you feel if I pulled your ears?" asked Blake, eyeing Tigger. She reached up a hand to Tigger's tiger ears but she didn't pull them, just gently ran her finger along the edges of the fur that stuck out most, making them twitch. Tigger moved his head away from her hand and went back to leaning against her chest. "Don't like it huh? Sensitive, aren't they?"

Tigger's answer was a burp.

Another hour passed and Ruby, Weiss and Yang finished with their homework for the day decided that now was a good time to wind down and relax after a long day of studying. The four girls sat on the floor surrounding Tigger taking it in turns to play with him as they idly chitchatted about the day and joked around.

They were just discussing how they think each pair in the teams in their year would do on the flour child assignment when Ruby noticed something.

"Ummm, what's that smell?" She asked, bringing a hand up to pinch her nostrils.

Yang, Blake and Weiss sniffed the air and quickly realised what it was as they looked down at Tigger who was on his stomach and playing with his toys.

"Dude, we just gave you a bath." Yang complained.

"Someone open the window!" Weiss ordered, with a hand covering her nose and mouth.

Blake being the nearest did as Weiss instructed but it didn't do much to help remove the smell because the cause of it still lingered in the room. Yang let out a groan and went over to the supplies and picked out what they would need. Putting a waterproof mat down on the floor Yang hoisted up Tigger and lay him down on his back and started to unbutton his onesie. Blake kneeled down beside her while Ruby and Weiss stayed well back.

With nothing left but the barrier of the diaper, the onesie was still clean and nothing had spilled, Yang braced herself and undid the nappy. Blake raised his legs as Yang pulled it away from Tigger which caused the four of them to groan at the sight and wince at the stench.

"How can he make such mess?" Ruby gagged.

"I honestly don't know. It's like we're feeding him curry instead of milk!" Yang cried out.

"Will you just get the diaper in the bag already?" Blake urged, holding a plastic bag open for the diaper. Yang deposited it in there and got out some wipes from the packet where she quickly made work of the remaining muck.

Unfortunately the cold air coming in through the window reached Tigger and nothing could be done to stop him from peeing straight on Yang's school uniform.

"Really?" Yang questioned, glancing at Tigger, while Blake, Weiss and Ruby watched gobsmacked. Tigger smiled and stuck out his tongue slightly so Yang mimicked him as she had done earlier at the hospital.

"Well at least he didn't do that on me," Weiss mentioned.

"Yeah because then you really would have been _pissed_," Yang said, smirking. Weiss couldn't help but join in with Blake and Ruby laughing.

Baring her wet urine soaked shirt and jumper Yang finished off with Tigger by putting a clean diaper on him. Blake put the used wipes in the bag with the messy diaper and tied the handles in a knot at the top. She made a quick trip out in the hallway to the bin shoot which led all waste to the big bins outside. Entering back into the room Yang was struggling to get Tigger back into his clothes.

"You go take a shower and I'll do that," she offered. Yang stood up and smiled.

"Thank you! I would give you a hug but then urine trouble too."

Blake rolled her eyes as Yang skipped off to the bathroom laughing.

Discarding her clothes in the laundry Yang hopped into the warm shower and revelled in being clean as she lathered soap all over her body. By the time she finished and had dried herself and her hair, she called for Ruby behind the door to grab her pyjamas off her bed. The door opened a crack and Ruby tossed in a fresh pair of Yang's knickers, her black shorts and yellow tank top.

"Cheers sis," Yang thanked, before the door to the bathroom closed.

"No problem," Ruby replied.

After getting dressed Yang entered into the bedroom and saw that while she had showered Blake had set up the fold out cot, in-between the girls beds, and put the small mattress in it along with enough blankets to keep Tigger warm during the night. Yang made her way over and saw Tigger already fast asleep as he lay in his new little bed.

"Wow, how did you get him sleep so easily?" Yang asked, quietly.

"I gave him a cuddle and he soon fell asleep in my arms. Plus he's had a busy day so I'm sure he was pretty tired," said Blake. She picked up her black yukata from her bed and folded it over her forearm.

"I'm going to get changed," she let her teammates know, tiptoeing into the bathroom.

Yang sat down at the end of Blake's bed watching Tigger sleep for a moment before laying back and stretching her arms out behind her making her back arch and crack. She let out a breath and dropped her back and arms onto the bed letting herself relax as she listened to Weiss and Ruby sorting out sleeping arrangements for Aggie. By the time Blake came out the bathroom in her pyjamas they had settled on wrapping the bag of flour in a pillowcase and putting her in Weiss's bed as Weiss deemed Ruby's bed 'not safe' for a baby to sleep in.

"Then why do you let Ruby sleep in it?" Yang asked, sitting up fully and tucking her legs underneath her as she smirked.

A perfectly aimed throw by her little sister caused Yang to be hit in the face by a cushion. Yang chuckled and gently threw it back as Blake sat down on her bed with her back against the headboard as she rested her feet on Yang's lap. With the bathroom free again Weiss and Ruby took it in turns using it as Blake filled in Yang on the instructions of the 'flour child' project as she hadn't had time to even look at it today.

"Alright, step one: we need to name our 'child'-"

"Done."

"Step two: create a fake birth certificate-"

"Can do."

"I've already made a start."

"Perfect."

"Step three: you must keep record in the notepad every time you change your baby's diaper and feed him or her."

"Sounds exhausting but okay."

"One day in the week you must wake up between the hours of 1am and 4am-"

"What?" Yang exclaimed, in a hushed tone.

Blake continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "-And leave a message with Professor Goodwitch that your child can't sleep and message back half an hour later to leave another message to say he or she has finally gone to sleep. Well at least that's something you'll be doing Yang."

The blonde let out a laugh. "Before sunrise Tigger yours."

Blake playfully kicked at her and Yang laughed louder before grabbing hold of Blake's ankles tickling the bottom of her feet. Blake squirmed and a broad smile stretched across her face as she fought against Yang's hands. On the other side of the room Weiss and Ruby gave each other a quick goodnight kiss before Weiss got into bed and Ruby headed for the light switch.

"Night team," Ruby called, turning the lights off and divulging the room into total darkness before using her semblance to get into bed.

Blake used this opportunity with her night vision to smack Yang with the folder.

"Oww," the blonde, complained, even though the hit had been a feather touch.

Letting out a quiet laugh Blake put the folder back on the bedside table and managed to free her feet from Yang's grasp so she could tuck herself under her quilt. She saw Yang get up from the bottom of her bed before walking around their makeshift bunk. Lifting the corner of the covers over the top Blake invited Yang under the quilt, something they had done the past few months now, and then covered them both once Yang was cuddled up against her.

Her golden eyes aglow Blake quickly sought Yang's lips and the blonde reciprocated immediately by wrapping an arm around Blake's neck, her hand tangling in long black tresses bringing her closer to Yang with a gentle force on the back of her head. Their noses bumped together which caused them to part.

"Goodnight, I love you." Blake whispered, quickly pressing her lips to Yang's once more before tucking her head under Yang's chin and closed her eyes. Yang gave a delirious happy smile and hummed contently before closing her eyes and entwining her legs with Blake's.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Some nice bumbleby in this one. I hope you're all liking Tigger. :)**

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
